


Dream start

by marsonthemoo0n



Category: NCT, NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, idk what im doing, kinda funky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsonthemoo0n/pseuds/marsonthemoo0n
Summary: Renjun is suddenly thrown into a world not unlike a video game with the only rule being, make it to the end or die.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 7





	Dream start

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I just wanted to say thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and it is still a work in progress.

The golden sun was setting on the horizon, painting the sky an array of oranges, yellows, purples, and blues. As the cool autumn winds whipped through the small clearing, leaves abandoned their place on the endless rows of trees to join their friends littering the forest floor. Accompanying the wind were golden flakes made of a foreign metallic substance falling from seemingly nowhere and disappearing before reaching the ground. It was wonderful, simply astonishing, he had never seen a place like this.  


A place that exists only in storybooks or confined within the walls of our imagination. This place is an artist's dream.  
His eyes fluttered close as he Inhaled deeply. The earthly scent coupled with the faint smell of pumpkin spice submerged his senses and spread a faint feeling of warmth throughout his body. He gave out a content sigh and continued relishing in the calm the forest provided.  
He was torn from his trance by a wave of energy hitting him abruptly, taking his warmth with it. He didn't have to open his eyes to tell that he was in a different place. As his senses slowly came back, the once cool autumn temperatures rose drastically into sticky summer heat and the toxic smell of carbon dioxide, tar, and filth snaked its way into his senses.  


He makes a small gagging sound at the offensive smell before opening his eyes. From his place in the room it looked absolutely filthy, trash was thrown haphazardly into several piles on the floor and various stains some new and some old adorned the once white carpet now made a strange beige color. Navy blue paint slowly peeled off the walls and onto the musty brown couch below and in front of it was a smashed glass coffee table.  


'Who could possibly want to live here?'  
He thought to himself as he continued to take in the horrific sight in front of him. But once again he was ripped from his thoughts. This time not from a change in scenery but from the deadly click of a gun.  


"I wouldn't move if I were you."  
Fear clawed inside of his stomach like a caged beast and his blood ran cold as the distinct click of the gun sounded throughout the room. He had watched enough movies to recognize it and he certainly watched enough scary movies to know not to try and run away in unfamiliar territory where his attacker would have the upper hand. There were three possible routes in this situation, talk to them and try to reason with them, attempt to grab the gun and take control of the situation, or shut the hell up. He silently cursed himself for not grabbing one of the many glass shards when he had the chance, maybe he would've been able to do something, anything to save his life.  


Upon hearing a second click in the far right corner of the room he knew it was a hopeless situation. Two people with guns pointed right at his head more than ready to shoot, great. The frail boy opted for the third and with shaking hands, he slowly lifted up his arms to show surrender.  


"Who the fuck are you and why are you in our base?" Said a voice from behind him  
He hesitated a moment before speaking,  


"I am-” he paused for a moment to think, "Wait, who am I?’  
All this time it never crossed his mind that he had no idea who he was or what he was doing here. His expression turned into one of confusion the more he thought about it.  


" Jeno, I don't think he is a challenge." Said a deeper honey-like voice from the corner  


" How can we be so sure? Jaemin, you of all people should be cautious after what happened with Seungmin. "  


" I know, but I just have a feeling about this one. Trust me." Jaemin concluded.  
Icy silence was shared between the two males, leaving the boy to awkwardly stand there while they seemingly came to a decision on whether or not to put a bullet in his head. Suddenly their attention was moved back to the small terrified boy in the center of the room, his small frail arms were shaking from the strain of keeping them up for so long.  


" Whatever, What would you like to be called kid?" a voice questioned from behind him, a dash of irritation hanging onto the back of words.  


"Uh, I'm not sure."  


"Let's call him... Renjun." Suggested Jaemin.  
The males face curled into a small look of disgust. 'What type of name is Renjun?' he thought to himself. Jeno, who could sense the boys’ disdain, placed the cool tip gun against Renjun's temple.  


"Take the name or take a bullet."  
The smaller boy bit back fear, the urge to cower beneath him like some sort of wounded animal strong in his heart. Instead, he stood tall and strong, ignoring the gun even though it took all his strength. The dominance was there, and it was overwhelming for someone who had just seemingly woken up from a deep slumber. This earned a chuckle from one of the males.  


"Jeno, cool it." Jaemin stated before grabbing the gun from his hands and clicking on the safety before doing the same to his own.  
Renjun sighed in relief, slowly lowering his aching arms as a gloved hand came down on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.  


" Let's go kid," Jaemin said before turning the small male around to face them.  
Renjun looked up at the two obviously stronger males letting his eyes rake over their facial features and outfits and was absolutely stunned.  
Directly in front of him was the boy known as Jeno who was peering down at him with an icy gaze. He was rocking snow-white hair that somehow aligned perfectly with the cold personality he has presented thus far. He was wearing a turtleneck made out of tight but flexible material which was probably useful for whatever line of work they were in that required them to regularly use guns. A pair of white leather gloves that seemed to be glowing slightly. Stylish but useful black cargo pants with a whit line running down the side of them hugged his waist a little bit tighter than what one would assume to be comfortable with and a white utility belt that was stocked with unknown gadgets. To top it all off, black combat boots were tightly laced, tying the whole look together.  


To his right was Jaemin who had bright bubblegum pink hair that resembled that of clouds during a sunset. Jaemin was wearing nearly the same exact thing as Jeno but his glowing gloves were pink, as were the laces of his combat boots, and his cargo pants had a long pink stripe going down the side of them. Renjun couldn't remove his eyes from the two, as he was practically frothing at the mouth at the thought of capturing the two foils on a canvas.  
Jaemin was giving Renjun a sickly sweet smile, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving, Jeno, not so much. A wild blush set fire to the tips of his ears at the boy very obviously checking him out.  


He was quickly snapped out of his trance by Jeno grabbing his nape and pushing him forward in the direction of a heavy oak door that had previously gone unnoticed by the smaller boy.  


"We're gonna take you to our main board room where you will be informed of everything that is happening by one of the more experienced Scorn players." Jeno said while trying to maintain his typically emotionless expression but the embarrassment from earlier still lingered in his mind.  


" After that, we're going to get you suited up and begin training so you are prepared for the move. "  


" Training? Move? What exactly is going on? " Asked Renjun, his face a mixture of helplessness and anxiety.The two boys offered no explanation opting to remain silent.  
Jaemin threw yet another smile in Renjun's direction before pushing open the heavy doors.  
The boy snapped his eyes closed, placing his trust in the mysteriously beautiful boys.  
Icy air barged into the room quickly swallowing any heat within. Renjun shivered ,as the cold air licked at his exposed arms, sending shock waves of ice through his body.  
A challenge has arrived.


End file.
